


Our little creation

by Agentbadass (orphan_account)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Agentbadass
Summary: When Bobbi comes back onto the base after nearly 3 years, she doesn't come alone. And no, she doesn't bring Hunter with her.





	1. Chapter 1

Oh god, this was a stupid Idea. Returning to the playground after two and a half years was stupid. I hadn't been trailed, but what if they didn't want to see me; and oh god, I'm bringing an infant onto the base. I should just turn around. Wait, too late, the door’s open now. Daisy and Coulson were waiting to welcome me,  
  
"What the fuc-fudge?" Daisy corrected herself  
I guess they didn't expect me to bring a baby onto the base. Well Coulson did, but looking at him now, he still seems shocked.  
  
"Well, hello to you two too!" I sarcastically remarked.  
"Yeah, hi Bobbi. Why do you have a baby in your arms?" Daisy asked.  
Oh right, I should probably explain that to her.  
  
"Daisy, this is Danielle Isabelle Morse. She's my daughter."  
Daisy looked dumbfounded; Her mouth was about to catch flies.  
  
"Welcome back agent Morse. I'm glad to have you back on the team."  
"Agreed sir."  
"Not much has changed here since, but everyone will want to see you, so how about a tour?"  
"Lead the way sir."  
I hoist Dani further up my hip and follow Coulson through the winding tunnels of the playground. First stop, the lab. It makes sense, as I'll be helping Fitzsimmons run it.  
  
I looked into the lab, remembering how it was: rehab burned it into my mind. It's similar, with the same mass amount of scientists running around doing different jobs, but the layout is different. I slowly walked into the lab, winding my way through, to what looks like Fitzsimmons desks. Where else would there be an engineer’s desk right next to a biologist?  
  
"Hey Simmons!" I said.  
She turned away from what she was looking at,  
"Bobbi! Oh my God it's been so long! How have you been? How's Hunter? Wait are you even allowed to be here? Don't you have tails following you?"  
"Relax Simmons, they stopped tailing me about a year ago."  
"Oh good. Okay, so we aren't going to be in trouble with the Russians?"  
"No Simmons, you won't be. I'm actually going to come back to work for shield as soon as I get settled in."  
"Oh that's fantastic! Wait I'll find Fitz; he'll want to see you"  
She quickly turned and walked off. I looked around, Simmons seemed to be doing some sort of simulation, and Fitz' desk had an array of parts on it.  
  
Moments later, Simmons came back with Fitz trailing right behind,  
"Hey Bobbi, how's it going?"  
"Hey Fitz, it's been alright."  
"Heard you were planning on working at shield again"  
"Yeah Coulson will only let me do lab work, but any things good as long as I can be back"  
Dani fidgeted in my arms. I readjusted her, and gave her a kiss on the head. Just as I was doing that, I saw both the scientists' brows furrow. Sometimes they were like the same person.  
"Bobbi, infants are not allowed in the science lab?" Simmons looked puzzled.  
Fitz just kind of stared.  
"Oh sorry…. I'll uh come back later then?"  
"It'll be fine," Fitz turned to Simmons "there's nothing dangerous around right now Jemma."  
"I suppose it's alright then. Would it be alright if I ask why you brought an infant with you?"  
"Fitz, Simmons, meet Danielle Isabelle Morse."  
"Is she yours?" Fitz timidly asked.  
"No, she isn't Fitz, she's my evil twin sisters’. Yes, she's mine."  
"She's absolutely adorable Bobbi! You and Hunter must be so proud!?"  
Oh god, the Hunter question.  
"Uh yeah, I am really happy, she's like the best thing in my life." I paused, "Well, I better let you guys get back to work, I hear you are head of department now."  
  
I quickly hurried back to Coulson before they could reply. I was just able to hear Fitz ask Simmons why she asked about Hunter.  
  
Coulson then showed me to the common room. Mack was there, playing some game on the TV; he paused it then looked up.  
  
"You didn't tell me you were coming back today."  
"I didn't know when I'd get back to New York, sorry."  
"Come, sit, did you bring Hunter with you?"  
Oh shit, again?  
"Uhh no, I didn't."  
Mack sensed the awkwardness and quickly changed the subject.  
  
"Hello there," he waved at Dani, "You must be Danielle. I'm your uncle Mack."  
Dani's not really good with strangers so she just shoved her head into my chest.  
  
"Sorry, she's shy with strangers."  
"It's fine, I know how kids are. Alright, if she doesn't want to talk, then how about you; how've things been going?"  
I quickly glanced at the door to check for Coulson, he must've excused himself because he wasn't there. I finished my conversation with Mack and continued on my tour.  
  
I stopped at the workout room when I saw May.  
"Hey May."  
"Hey Bobbi. Cute kid."  
"Oh, thanks, this is Danielle Isabelle Morse."  
I think she looked sad? I can never read may.  
  
"You should've seen the look on Fitzsimmons faces."  
"Yeah, must've been funny."  
She looked longing and sad, I could see that now, and I think it was because Dani was there. I know the details of Bahrain. I don't really want to upset her further.  
  
"Well I gotta go find Coulson, so I'll see you around May."  
I left, and May went back to hitting things. I headed up towards Coulson’s office. As I passed the bunks, I was ambushed by Daisy.  
  
"I call the role of aunt right now."  
"Sure, but you probably aren't gonna be the only one."  
"Where are you going?"  
"I gotta go see Coulson."  
"Do you want me to look after her while you go? You can't have a baby in the big boss’ office."  
"Sure, here you go. If she gets upset though, bring her straight to me."  
"Sure Bobbi. Now hand the little bundle of cute over so that I can play with her."  
Dani may be over 1 years old, but I've never really left her alone with anyone. I haven't been working since, well, before I was pregnant with her, and I had enough saved, so I didn't need to go back to work.  
  
I cautiously left her with Daisy, and went up to Coulson’s office. We have to sort out contracts, how I’m gonna work, and all that stuff.  
  
When I got that all done, I headed straight back to Daisy's bunk. I know it sounds stupid, but I needed to see Dani. I feel like if she isn't with me then I can't protect her.  
  
I walked into the bunk and saw Daisy on the floor with Dani. There were a bunch of toys scattered along the floor, and a pink bunny in Dani's arms. She noticed me and crawled over, lifting her arms to show me that she wanted me to pick her up.  
  
"Hi baby bird," I gave her a little hug. "Were you nice to Daisy?"  
"She's so cute! She got sad when you left, but I showed her some of my old toys; she was fine."  
"Thanks Daisy, I owe you one. Well, I have to head off, this one needs a nap, and I better start unpacking.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally cannot edit at all so this is like half edited. Ill probably go back and edit again at some point, but for now its gonna stay like this

I shoved the key in the door and unlocked it. I opened the door and brought Dani inside. I maneuvered my way past some unpacked boxes and went to the kitchen.

"Nap time?"  
"No momma"

Dani's only young but she can say a few words. Oh, and that girl hates naps. I grabbed a bottle out of the fridge and put it in the microwave. When that finished, I tested the bottle on my wrist. It was the right temperature, so I carried Dani and the bottle to her room, carefully placing her down in her crib and handing her the bottle.  
She refused to drink and started crying. 

"You're going to have a nap either way babybird"

More screaming. I pick her up and take her and the bottle to my room. Well, it wasn't really my room, the only furniture in it was my bed and a dresser. Once we get settled, I hope to decorate it, and stick at least one star wars poster in there. Anyways, I put Dani down on my bed and climbed in beside her. I hand her the bottle and held her close. Slowly, she began to drink and then fell asleep.  
I know I shouldn't be letting her sleep in my bed, but she won't stop screaming until I let her in my bed. I've been trying to put her in a crib since she was a newborn, but nothings worked so far. The midwife told me the first couple times that I’m spoiling her, but I think I’m just that kind of mother. 

After she drifted off, I padded out to the living area. It's a really nice open plan apartment, there isn't walls between the kitchen, living room and dining area. It's not really going to dining area, I just plan to put Dani's toys there. I grabbed one of the boxes marked kitchen, and tore it open, pulling out all the items and putting them away. I kept unpacking for a while, until Dani woke up and started crying, so I went down to my room.  
She quietened down when I entered the room.  
"Hey babybird, are you awake now?"  
"Ya momma"  
I pick her up and take her down to the lounge, putting her down on the rug and grabbing some toys to put around her. That should keep her busy for a while.  
"What do you want for dinner babybird?"  
Dani shrugged her shoulders  
"How about some spaghetti?"  
Dani nodded. 

I went off to the kitchen and began to cook spaghetti. As I was cooking, my mind drifted off. When I was done cooking, I pulled out a small bowl for Dani, and a plate for me. I filled them both with spaghetti.

"Dani, I've got dinner ready"

Dani walked over to me. She's getting good at walking now. It was just a few months ago she took her first steps. Shes getting old quickly (;-;). I put Dani in her highchair, and fed her the spaghetti. In between her bites, I ate some of mine too. When we were done, I quickly cleaned up and wiped down the benches. 

"Wanna watch a movie babybird?"

I know it's a weird nickname, but it's like, I'm the Mockingbird and she's my baby so she's babybird alright? I think it's cute.

"Toy Story!"  
Toy Story is Dani's favorite movie. I feel like I've watched it a million times. Ilift dani out of her high chair and tell her to meet me in my room I chase her down to my room after her and grab my iPad on charge. I open netflix, and put on the movie. I cuddle up with my little girl, and it's not long before we fall asleep.  
\---  
I wake up to a hand smacking my cheek. Opening my eyes to see Dani two inches from my face.

"Wake up"  
"Morning to you too"

Dani shimmies off the side of the bed, and runs out of the room. I take a moment to wake up and stretch, and then go off to find her. She's sitting in the living room surrounded by her toys.

"Dani, I'm going to go make some breakfast okay?"  
"Yummy cereal please"

Dani only started talking about 2 months ago, and she's getting better. Her first word was babybird actually. I think it's because that's all I would call her. I try to use the nickname less now, I don't want her to get confused and think it's her own name. I walk down to the kitchen and grab out the cereal. I pour a bowl of Captain crunch out for Dani, and put it on the bench next to her highchair. I grabbed Dani and sat her in the highchair,slowly feeding her the cereal. Once she was about halfway through, I was interrupted by a knock at my door.

"One moment babybird"

I walked down the hall and open the door, revealing Daisy. She had her arms filled with shopping bags.

"Hi Daisy!"  
"Hi Bobbi! I thought that we could bake cupcakes! That way your new apartment can have that freshly baked smell"  
"Great idea, come on in. Can I help you with the bags"

Daisy passed a bag over to me. We started walking down the hall. 

"I was just feeding Dani breakfast when you knocked. I'll have to finish that before we get started"  
"Sure bobbi"

We turned the corner into the kitchen. I looked over to Dani. She had had a milk bath. There was cereal all over the highchair, the floor, and her.

"Dani!" I sternly said  
"Looks like she's done bobbi"  
"yeah, but I better clean this up"

I went down to the bathroom and began running a bath for Dani. On my way back to the kitchen, I grabbed some cleaning supplies from one of the boxes. I quickly wiped up all the mess from Dani's highchair and daisy started mopping the floor.

"I'm just gonna quickly bathe her"

I carefully picked up dani, making sure I didn't make a mess of myself, and took her into the bathroom. I got her ready for the bath and tested the water to see if it was too hot. I let her climb into the bath. Daisy walked in to see what I was doing. She sat down next to the bath, and grabbed a handful of bubbles. She coated her chin with them, making a bubble beard. Dani started giggling. 

"you look silly!"

I grabbed a pile of bubbles and put it into Dani's head. I spiked her bubble hair up into a ponytail. I quickly grabbed out my phone and snapped some pictures. Literally the only pictures on my phone are of Dani. She's just so cute though.After we were done in the bathroom, I took Dani to her room to change.

"Ohmygod! Look at these tiny little outfits" Daisy squealed picking up one of Dani's dresses.  
"Do you want to pick up an outfit for her?" I ask

Daisy starts rifling through Dani's drawers. I'll take that as a yes then.She pulls out some leggings, a t-shirt with a cupcake on it, (haha) and a little jacket to go with it.

"Dani, do you wanna bake some cupcakes?" Daisy asked Dani  
"yesss!" Dani jumped around excitedly.

\---

Daisy finished mixing the batter. She stuck her finger into the bowl and licked her finger. Dani leaned over and stuck her little hand into the bowl. She stuck her hand over her mouth. And her nose. And her cheek. And then she puts the hand down on the counter. I'm not a neat freak but I don't like mess.We put the batter into the cupcake tray, and put it into the oven.

"Can I play"  
"One sec babybird" 

I quickly grab a baby wipe and clean all the cupcake mix off Dani. I set her down from the counter and she runs off.

"You call her babybird? That's so adorable!"  
"It's a nickname that Hunter came up with the first time, and I thought that it would kinda be fitting"  
“The mockingbird and her babybird”  
"Babybird where are you?" I look around to see if I can find Dani. She bolts into the kitchen. 

"Here momma!"

I grab a cupcake and hand it to her. She walks off eating it. Not really eating it, more of just stuffing it into her face. Daisy and I both grab cupcakes and go and sit on the couch. 

"Can I ask you a question?" Daisy seemed nervous..  
"Anything Daisy"  
"Did hunter not use the nickname this time?"

Oh she picked the Hunter question. I suppose I should tell the story then shouldn't I?

"Uhh well he wasn't there this time. We had a big argument, and I expected his usual, go off and drink, then come back a few days later and be fine. Weeks go by, and I find out that I'm pregnant. I thought about telling him, but I didn't want him to come back because I was carrying his child, I wanted him to come back for me, but he hasn't so far."  
"Oh shit Bobbi, that's rough" I hummed in agreement. "You know that you have to tell him right?"  
"Sent him some texts just after Dani was born, but he never replied to any so I haven't had a chance to tell him"  
"He deserves to know"  
"I know, I know"

\----

I lay in bed with my phone in my hand. Text him, or not text him? I type in Hunters number, the one that he gave me for emergencies.

 _Bobbi_ : we need to talk.  
_Hunter_ : I'm in new York tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always like it when writers explain their choices, its like those little behind the scenes snippets in movies. You know the ones where you get to see how different an actor is from their character? 
> 
> 1\. My choice of Momma- Adrianne has a country twinge when she speaks (I think?) So I saw Dani taking on her accent but heavier. Really all of my name choices are quite specific I think, and most reflect the thoughts of Bobbi at the time.
> 
> Also I love ending things on a cliffhanger :) Its horrible isnt it? but Ill try to update real soon so its not as bad.... 
> 
> OH and comment, I love hearing feedback on my writing. Even if its like "THIS IS THE WORST" it still helps me improve


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter is like reallllly short. I know my chapters are short anyways, but I had to get this stuff out of the way. More exciting things coming up in the next chapter I promise :) Maybe but maybe not including Hunter meeting his daughter.....

I covered myself up with the hotel blanket. I'm in bed with Hunter. Fuck. I was supposed to be telling him about dani, and I slept with him instead. I'm so stupid. I need to tell him.

 

"Hunter, about that thing I wanted to talk about..." I trailed off. This is hard. 

 

"Bobbi, you don't need to make up some fake reason. We both know you just missed me"

 

“What the fuck Hunter!” 

 

“Dont worry Babe, you’re still hot even with the excess weight” 

 

Why is he being such a dick? Being drunk doesn't excuse him. I quickly get dressed and leave. He doesn't need to be in Dani's life if he's gonna be like that. He's such a dick. I’m so mad. 

 

I quickly wall back to the apartment. I unlock it .

 

"How'd it go?" Daisy asked 

 

I quickly looked around for Dani, I'm not going to swear around her.

 

"Fucking shit" Her face drops from a smile

 

"What happened?"

 

"I slept with him, and didn't even get a chance to tell him!" 

"Oh shit"

 

“I’m such an idiot” 

 

I walk off. I need to see my baby. I feel so bad, because of me, she's gonna grow up without a father. It's all my fault. I'm a terrible mother. What am I gonna say when she asks about her father. ‘I was an idiot and he doesn't even know you exist’? I enter Dani's room. She's sleeping so peacefully. I leave the room, I don't want to wake her. I go to my room. I climb into my bed, curl up and cry.   
\----  
It's been a couple of days. I unpacked the last of our things, and now its looking like a home. I took Dani to the hardware store to pick out colors to paint on the walls. She decided she wanted a light purple room, practically screaming about it all the way back to the apartment. I'm gonna paint the walls with Daisy today, and hopefully Dani will stop screaming “purple purple purple” all the time. 

 

I hear a knock at the door, opening it to find the whole team? 

 

"I hope you don't mind, I invited the others too."

 

"Yeah guys come in" They all pile into the apartment, with an assortment of painting supplies 

 

"So we are going to be painting Dani's room. The cans of paint are there, we have protective clothes but I don't think there is enough for everyone."

 

I hand out the paintbrushes. I lead them down to the room. Mack and coulson moved the furniture out of Dani's room. Everyone then grabs the cans of paint, and in an orginised mess, starts painting. I got Simmons to help me paint a mural on one of the wall. Its a field of sunflowers with a palace behind it. May spends the whole time keeping Dani from ruining the mural. Around the 2nd coat is when its decided that Coulson cant paint well enough and he is promptly kicked out of the room. Hes comforted quickly by Dani quickly with her stuffed polar bear. It opens up May for painting and man, she is fast at painting. We get it done in record time. 

 

When the room was painted, May and Mack moved the furniture back in. (Coulson is still not allowed near the paint) Then we all grabbed beers and crashed on the couch. We put on a movie and started watching. It was nice to not feel so isolated. When I was on the ‘run’ I didnt really stay in contact with anyone for very long. The longest contact I had was when I was with my parents after Dani was just born. After everyone goes and Dani's asleep, I cant help but think about how much fun it all was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also totally don't know how to finish chapters that dont have a cliffhanger. Also, my friends are tired of hearing my paranoia about each decision I make in this story, so if the story line is messed up, blame them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I play around with Points of view in this chapter, much easier to convey thoughts that way.

_*Bobbis pov*_

 

After we painted the rooms, I had no reason to stay at home any longer, so I had to go and work at shield. Coulson is nice enough to let me bring Dani onto the base, and Dani's babysitter. Her name is ava, she's actually really sweet. I haven't had a chance to get back out in the field yet, but I met all of Daisy's new team. They all have such cool powers. I hope I’ll get a chance to work with them. 

 

I left Dani with Daisy today. I've had this stomach flu all week, and I can't seem to shake it, so I'm going to the doctor.

 

"Miss Morse? The doctor will see you now" 

I get up and go into the doctor's office.

 

"Take a seat miss Morse." I gingerly take a seat. The seats oddly warm. Gross. "My name is Dr. Card. So what seems to be the problem?"

 

"Well, I've had this stomach flu all week and I can't seem to shake it."

 

"Any other symptoms?"

 

"Uh, headaches, tiredness, but those might be caused by work"

 

"Okay miss Morse, I'm going to need a urine sample so that we can determine what you have caught"

 

Dr card hands me the little plastic cup. I always hate doing this. It's like, when you are told to pee, you can't. I give the sample to the doctor's assistant and wait in the plastic chairs again, until I get called into the doctor's office again.

 

"So we ran the test and found out why you've been unwell" she pauses. "Congratulations miss Morse, you're pregnant"

 

How is this even possible? I haven't even done the thing that makes babies recently. I haven’t done it since before Dani was born. 

 

"Uh, thank you?"

 

I left quickly. This is impossible. Oh wait. Hunter. Oh for fucks sake. I text Daisy.

 

_Bobbi:_ I'm fucked.  
_Daisy:_ what happened? Is it bad?  
_Bobbi:_ yeah. I'm at home so bring Dani back whenever  
_Daisy:_ okay. I'll bring her around later

 

I can't believe this. I did the calculations, and I'm like 2 months along. Shit, what am I gonna do?  
I let myself into my apartment. I went down to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Those always clear my head. I stripped down and stepped into the shower, feeling the hot water wash over me. I scrubbed myself raw trying to rub away my problems.

 

When I was done, I grabbed a towel and dried off. I stood in front of the mirror. There was definitely no bump, but I did look like I ate a large lunch. I carefully rested a hand on my stomach.

 

"I'm gonna make sure everything will be okay little one"

 

I put on some of my pyjamas. I went and curled up under my sheets. How could I have let this happen?

 

_*Daisy pov*_

 

I let myself into Bobbi's apartment. She gave me a key, she needed someone to have one just in case of Dani. 

 

I looked around for Bobbi. I found her in her room asleep. She was all curled up in the fetal position. I made sure she had a blanket and wouldn't be cold. It looks like she got some really bad news today. I hope it's not like cancer or something. I guess I should stay here, Bobbi clearly isn't up to looking after Dani right now. 

"Dani, let's let your mom sleep okay?"

 

"Okay"

 

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

 

"Frozen!" She took off running down the hall.

 

She grabbed the DVD and shoved it into me. I guess we are watching frozen. Thats okay, its one of my favorite disney movies. 

 

After frozen, I put Dani to bed. I check the time. 8:30. I decide to clean up a little. We made a mess while watching a movie. How? I honestly have no idea. Kids are messy. I tidy up for a while, and Bobbi walks out into the living area. She looks terrible. Her eyes are red and puffy. Her blonde hair is all messy and tangled. She looks so tired. I wonder what happened? She walks over to the fridge. She hasn't noticed me yet. She pulls a glass out, and some juice. She pours herself a cup, and then she notices me.

 

"Daisy, what are you still doing here?" Her voice is raspy, like she was crying. This is worrying me now.

 

"I just thought it'd be easy for you if everything was tidy"

 

"Oh, thanks Daisy. You didn't have to do that. You can head home now if you want, I can finish cleaning"

 

"Are you sure you're okay though? You don't look okay, and earlier you sounded like you got really bad news. Is it like cancer or something?"

 

"Shit no, it's not that bad. I must've scared you, sorry"

 

"Still you seem shaken up though, will you be okay? I can stay the night if you'd like?"

 

"Honestly I'll be fine Daisy. It's just that I found out that I'm pregnant" Her voice shakes, like she's about to cry.

 

"Oh fuck." It's not cancer, but it's pretty bad. "Wait, but you haven't been on any dates?"

 

"Remember about 2 months ago when I saw Hunter?"

 

"You're kidding right?"

 

"I wish I was. But all the signs are there, and the doctor even made me do a test."

 

"Damn"

 

I stayed for a little while at Bobbis, and then I went back to the base. She looks absolutely terrified. I'd be too if I was her.

 

_*Bobbi pov*_

 

I pulled out my phone. I type in hunters number. I have to tell him about this. He deserves to know.

 

_Bobbi:_ Hunter I have to tell you something  
_Hunter:_ go on  
_Bobbi:_ this needs to be face to face

 

I gave him my address, he's going to come over before he leaves for somewhere. I check that Dani's still sleeping, and just wait around for Hunter. When he knocks my heart starts racing.

 

"Before you come in, I have to tell you that thing"  
"Uhh okay" he scratches his head.

 

How do I say this? 'Hunter I have a baby, and it's also yours too', 'Hunter remember when you left, I was carrying your child haha', ' remember when I sent you all those messages and you didn't reply? Well I was trying to tell you that you had a kid'. Those are all terrible. 

 

"Bobbi, are you okay? You don't really look it?"

 

Oh shit I've been thinking about this too long.

 

"Wehaveachildtogether"

 

"Bobbi, slow down"

 

"I said, we have a child together"

 

"What?"

 

"Uh, yeah, her name is Danielle."

 

"Did you, uh, keep her?"

 

I gestured inside.

 

"Yes Hunter” I give him a ‘no shit’ look. “I kept her."

 

"Oh. Can I see her?"

 

"Sure" I walk him down the hall. Wow, this is actually going quite well.

 

I take him into Dani's room. He sees her and just kind of freezes.

 

"She looks like you"

 

"She's got my blonde hair, sure, but she's more you than me"

 

"She looks like me?"

 

"Well you did help create her" I remark. 

 

He's just staring now. I leave him there, he can admire her. It's so weird when you think about it, we made something out of nothing. Hunter doesn't spend too long there, and comes out to the living area.

 

"What the fuck"

 

I hum in agreement.

 

"Why did you keep this from me?"

 

"Uh" he cuts me off

 

"I'm so mad at you! How could you do this!" He's yelling now. "Fucking hell Bobbi, why are you always hiding shit from me!" He storms out the door.

 

So much for it going well. With the yelling, Dani woke up and was crying. Shes upset, but she doesn't even know how big what just happened was. 

 

_*Hunter pov*_

 

I'm so mad at Bobbi. She knows that I've always wanted kids. Why did she hide this from me! But I have a little girl now. She's so cute. She snores a little in her sleep, just like Bobbi does.

 

I was supposed to go back to England tomorrow. I think I'll cancel that. I want to spend time with my daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh! 
> 
> What do we think the baby will be? Boy or girl? 
> 
> I've got exams, so I'm going to upload a bunch of chapters to fulfill your needs while I'm gone :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> with the election stuff going on, just read this to distract yourself

*Bobbis pov*

 

Yesterday was just a generally shit day. Hunter text me this morning, and he wants to take Dani out to central park. I can't deprive him of any more time with her, so I agreed as long as I can be watching Danielle the whole time. 

 

*Hunter pov*

 

I'm going to be seeing my little girl today. I’m so excited to get to know her. I'm taking her to the park. I packed a picnic basket, and after lunch we can go to the little ice-cream shop 2 blocks down.  
Theres Bobbi walking with my little girl. I waved them over.

 

"Hi" Oh shit, I don't even know my own daughters name. 

 

"Hey Bobbi, what's her name? You didn't say yesterday"

 

"Oh yeah, this is Danielle Isabelle Morse"

 

Danielle Isabelle. My little girl. Izzy would be so proud of her namesake.

 

"Hi Danielle, my names Lance"

 

"Hello"

 

*Bobbis pov*

 

I'm sitting on this park bench. I can see Lance running around with Dani. She looks like she's having a lot of fun. I quickly grab out my phone and snap a picture. I feel so stupid for denying her this for over a year. As I watch I imagine how it could be. I imagine the family outings, all going to the park, or on long road trips. I imagine Lance being the one to get up for late night changes. Lance using blocks to teach Dani to count. Lance being in the room when this next one comes along. Lance being there with me. I really shouldn't be thinking like that, it's never going to work out like that. All Hunter and I are is toxic.

 

I snap out of it when Hunter approaches. I notice that I've been resting a hand on my stomach. I pull it away quickly. Play it off like it was nothing Barbara, Hunter can't find out about this.

 

"Bob, I'm going to take her to the ice cream shop around the corner, do you want to come?"

 

"Oh no, its okay, you take her"

 

Okay, he didn't suspect a thing, hopefully. 

 

*Hunter pov*

 

I walk up to Bobbi, I can't just take Danielle without asking her. Danielle sounded so excited about ice-cream. She's so cute, when she giggles, it's like my whole world lights up.

 

As I walk up to her, I notice she's in a trance. She's daydreaming. It's not something I've seen her do before. Usually she's too into the agent mindset to afford the luxury. She's got a hand on her stomach, rubbing in small up and down motions. I wonder what she's thinking about?

 

" Bob, I'm going to take her to the ice cream shop around the corner, do you want to come?"

 

She snaps out of her trance. She quickly pulls the hand away from her stomach. This has really got me worried now. She's not usually one to do things like that. Just yesterday she looked like she was crying, and today she's barely paying attention? Something must be seriously wrong with her. Well, it's not like I can ask her can I? I fucked that up when I left her again. I really hate my temper sometimes.

 

"Oh no, its okay, you take her"

 

"Come on, let's go down to the ice cream shop!"

 

Danielle makes it about half a block before I have to carry her. She's actually quite heavy. Man, I really gotta work out. 

 

"Which flavour do you want? They've got lots of Yummy ones"

 

"Chocolate Chip!"

 

"Hi, can I get one scoop of chocolate chip and a scoop of strawberry?"

 

"Sure, here you go"

 

I grab the two cones and give the chocolate one to Danielle.

 

"Can you eat ice-cream and walk Danielle?"

 

"Yeah"

 

I led her the way back to the park. By the time that we got back, 90% if the ice cream was on Danielle.

 

"Look at you you little sticky monkey"

 

I try to wipe it off with tissues but they just get stuck to her.

 

"Uh, hold on I'll grab your mum"

 

I walk over to Bobbi, who's on her phone texting someone.

 

"Uh, Bobbi, would you have any wet wipes on you? Danielle got covered in ice-cream"

 

"Damn, no I don't. Ugh, she's covered in it. Is it alright if I just take her home? She can't really stay long in ice cream covered clothes"

 

"Yeah sure, are you sure you don't want me to help?"

 

"I'll be fine Hunter."

 

She picks up Danielle and walks off. I watch them walk off, and then pick up the picnic basket. I saw my very own daughter today. And, I think she likes me too!

 

*Bobbis pov*

 

Yesterday, I took Dani home and bathed her. It took a lot of scrubbing to get all the ice cream off.

 

"Wakeeee upppp momma"

 

I pull open my eyes

 

"Yes babybird?"

 

"Hungry"

 

"Okay I'll make some breakfast for you"

 

I stand up off the bed and get the urge to throw up. I dash off to the nearest bathroom and heave over it. In between heaves, I hear a knock at the door. They can wait, I'm a little busy right now. I hear the door unlock, and someone step inside. Must be Daisy. She's the only one with a key. Daisy must've heard me, because she enters the bathroom. She holds back my hair and rubs my back.

 

I keep throwing up. I'm going to have to deal with this for the next 7 months. I don't think I can do this. I start sobbing.

 

"Daisy I don't think I can do this." Sob" I just can't handle" sob" two babies at once" Sob "I want Lance" Sob

 

I turn and look up. It's not Daisy, it's Hunter. Shit. He just freezes. I can pretty much see the cogs clicking in his head.

 

"What baby Bobbi?"

 

"I have no idea what you're asking me about" 

 

I turn and hide like a child.

 

"Yes you do Bobbi, so tell me right now"

 

"I'm, I'm, I'm," Why is this so hard?

 

"I'm pregnant Lance"

 

You can just see the cogs in his head again. Before he has another chance to speak, I cut him off.

 

"It's yours"

 

"That's not possible"

 

"We literally had sex like 2 months ago and you're asking how?"

 

"Right. Sorry. Forgot."

 

And then he does something weird. He gives me a hug.

 

"I'm here for you"

 

He seems really genuine about it. Hunter may be a dick, but he is a good guy under.

 

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you all of this Lance. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about dani when I found out I was pregnant, and I'm sorry that I let my love for you cloud my judgement. I'm sorry that you couldn't be there when she was born and I'm sorry that you couldn't be there for late night changes because that was really hard. And lastly I'm sorry I didn't tell you I am pregnant this time"

 

"Bob, stop crying, it's okay" he sits on the bathroom floor with me, rubbing circles into my back. 

 

"Everything's going to be alright, and I'm gonna be right there helping you this time."

 

I look like a mess, but he sits there comforting me until I calm down. When I do calm down, he wipes the tears from my face and helps me clean up the bathroom.

 

I go out to the living area. Dani runs up to me. I lift her up into my arms "You okay momma?"

 

"Yeah baby, mommas okay."

 

She doesn't seem to want to be away from me, so I just carry her around while I make her cereal. I sit her down in her highchair and begin to feed her. Lance sits on a stool right next to the bench.

 

"What were you even doing here?"

 

"Well, I brought a bunch of toys for Danielle yesterday and I came to bring them over. When I knocked no one answered, so I assumed you were sleeping. I wanted to just leave the toys for Danielle, but I heard you sick"

 

"Oh right." like that doesn't sound suspicious

 

"Toys?" Dani asked.

 

"After your cereal babybird"

 

After hearing about the toys, Dani finishes her cereal in record time.

 

"Toys"

 

"Okay, okay" I let her down on the floor. She runs over to Lance.

 

"Toys" she pulls on his leg

 

He goes and grabs them. He pulls them out of the bag and shows her. She bounces around excitedly.

 

"Open open open"

 

"Okay slow down"

 

I hand him a pair of scissors. He cuts the doll out of the box. He gives it to Dani and she runs off excitedly.

 

"Dani! Manners!"

 

She runs back and stands right in front of Hunter. 

 

"Thanks you"

 

"Good. Now you can play"

 

"Now that she's got the toy, I better head off."

 

"Lance, you can stay"

 

"Oh okay, thanks"

 

He goes over to where Dani is and starts playing with her. She gives him one of her baby dolls and makes him look after it. It's really funny to watch him struggle to follow all her instructions, because some of them are just random words.

 

I snapped a quiet little picture of them and then started the chores. I finished all the laundry, did all the dishes, and scrubbed down the kitchen. After those chores, I started on lunch for them.

 

I made some chicken nuggets for them, and some fries to go with it.

 

"Dani! Lunch!"

 

Lance walks in with Dani. He puts her in the highchair. I put the plate of food on her highchair. She should be able to eat it on her own. I hand Lance a plate too, and eat my own. Dani does a pretty good job of eating, with only 3 fries that end up on the floor.

 

"Okay babybird it's time for a nap."

 

"No nap!" Dani yells

 

I've already got the bottle in the microwave. I quickly test it on my wrist. Since Lance is here, I don't even try to make her sleep in the crib. I just take her straight down to my room. I lay her down. 

 

"Lance" she says quietly

 

"Do you want him here babybird?"

 

She nods. I go out to the kitchen, Lance is there awkwardly washing the dishes.

 

"She wants you "

 

"She does?" He sounds excited

 

As we walk down the hall he says

 

"It might be because I told her that i was her dad"

 

I'm not sure how comfortable I am with that, but he's already told her.

 

"She wants you to cuddle her until she falls asleep"

 

"Oh okay" he goes and lays beside her.

 

"Momma too"

 

"Uh okay?" As I go to lay on the opposite side of the bed, I mouth to Lance

 

"Are you okay with this"

 

"It's fine"

 

"You sure"

 

"Relax it's fine"

 

I get into the bed and wrap my arms around Dani.

 

Later, I wake up with lances arms wrapped around my waist. Dani's sleeping in between us, and lances hand rests in my stomach. It's actually surprisingly comfortable. I think about taking his arm off me, but I prefer to leave it there. I know it sounds stupid but I like the idea of someone protecting me. The elite superspy wants a protector, weird right? 

 

When I wake up, they're both gone. I can hear them playing out in the living area. I walk out and join them. When Lance sees me, he immediately stands up.

 

"Good, you're awake. I have to dash, I'll see you later bob"

 

"Bye lance"

 

I sat down on the couch next to Dani and grabbed out my phone.

 

 _Bobbi:_ Daisy something really weird happened  
_Daisy:_ spill  
_Bobbi:_ long story  
_Bobbi:_ 2 nights ago I told Hunter about dani.  
_Daisy:_ O.o  
_Bobbi:_ yeah and like yesterday he took her to the park  
_Bobbi:_ that was fine. And then this morning he came, and basically he found out about the baby too  
_Daisy:_ wtf!!!!! Good or bad?  
_Bobbi:_ good he said that he is here for me and stuff. Hopefully he actually keeps that promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance found out about the baby! Theres some sweet stuff in there for y'all so like lets all pray together that we aren't fucked over by this!


	6. Chapter 6

Another morning of sickness. Yay. I get Dani ready for the day and we head down to the base. It's quite windy today. Dani's blonde waves flap in the wind, and so do mine. Like mother like daughter right? It's going to be winter soon, I should probably go and get her some winter gear. I approach the bar that hides the secret entrance to the base. A few people give me looks for carrying a baby onto a bar at 8am, but I don't care.

 

I walk down to the kitchen/living room on the base. 

 

"Morning Bobbi, hey Dani" Ava chirps.

 

"Hey Ava" I hand Dani over to her.

 

I give Dani a quick kiss and say bye. I head over to the lab.

 

"Morning Fitzsimmons"

 

"Morning Bobbi" They say in unison. They honestly are the same person sometimes 

 

I have some blood samples to analyse today. I start that, and before I know it, it's lunchtime. I head off to the kitchen again.

 

"Hello babybird" I say as I pick Dani up. "Did you miss me?"

 

She just pulls me into a hug. Slowly everyone pours into the kitchen. Mack has made burgers for everyone.

 

Everyone grabs their plates and sit around the big dining table. Today, Dani wants to sit by herself so she sits next to me. I feed her bites of food between her giggles with Simmons.

 

"Wait Momma" Dani squirms down from the chair and runs over to May. The specialist lets her onto her lap. She seems quite content there, and may seems okay with it. May has actually taken quite a liking to Dani. She always gives her candy, and plays with her a lot. She tries to teach Dani Tai Chi, but shes not very good at focusing. 

 

"How's Ryan" I whisper to Daisy

 

"Relax, we've only been on two dates"

 

"When's the third? "

 

"Next week"

 

"When do I get to meet him"

 

"Ohmygod Bobbi it's been like 2 dates seriously chill. Its not even that serious yet"

Daisy's totally falling for this guy. I go back to my burger. As everyone finishes their food, they filter out of the kitchen. When I'm done I go back to those blood samples.

 

Lab work is boring, but I think eventually Coulson will let me get out into the field again. I've been training in the workout room pretty much every afternoon, and it's not like I stopped training when I left shield. After my workout, I shower and get changed. I go down to the living area and find Dani.

 

"Thanks Ava" I say as I leave. Dani always loves the ride back up to the bar. She giggles all the way up. I take her home. When I get home, I have this weird feeling. Like someone's been here. I quickly scan the room. Nothings changed in the kitchen, or the living area. I walk down the hall. I make a left into my room. Nothings changed. I go into my bathroom, and I see the note card on the mirror. I read it, it says 'the Mockingbird gen 2, better start training her' and there's pictures of Dani attached.

 

Oh fuck. How did someone get into my apartment? I've been real careful with locking everything after Hunter managed to get in. I quickly grab a bag and shove some of my clothes into it. I grab my toothbrush and stuff. I go to Dani's room and grab some of her things too. Just before I leave, I grab Dani's favorite toy, a stuffed polar bear that's nearly bigger than her. Just before I leave, I throw my phone in the trash. I have no idea how or who figured out where I am, and all my photos are on the cloud. If they've been using my phone to track me, they aren't going to anymore. 

 

I fight the urge to run back to the base, but get there pretty quickly. There are people in the bar now, so I go to the back room and use the entrance there. When I get into the base, I let out a sigh of relief. With all the security here, we should be safe. 

 

"Bobbi, aren’t you supposed to be home? You ended your shift an hour ago" Daisy asked

 

"Someone got into my apartment."

 

“Fuc-” She sees Dani “fudge” 

 

Daisy's already run off. I go to one of the spare bunks, and dump all the stuff there. Dani yawns in my arms. I should put her to sleep, but I'm not going to let her out of my sight. She can sleep in my arms, it's fine. I go in search of Daisy. I find her in the dining room, and she's found Mack. They're spread out with some laptops and paper. I sit down next to Daisy. I pull across one of her papers. It's a list, and it has every single person I've fought against in all of my ops at shield. She's crossed off the dead ones, and highlighted a few. Wow, I really do have a lot of enemies.

 

Dani yawns again.

 

"Tired babybird?"

 

She nods slowly. I go and grab the polar bear from the spare bunk, and give it to her. It's a good thing that I've been working here, because there's a can of formula in the cupboards. I make a bottle for Dani, and microwave it. I sit at the table, and make Dani comfortable in my arms.

 

"So I'm pretty sure that it's not going to be anyone I met while away from shield, I stayed pretty low and like half of the time was spent at my parents house"

 

"Alright, well do any of these names sound familiar" Daisy starts listing names, but none of them really come to mind. I have no idea who most of them are. I keep running over lists of people until my eyelids feel like 10 tons and my mouth's cotton. I slowly rise off the chair, careful not to wake Dani. I take her to the bunk and let her sleep next to me. 

 

The next morning Dani wakes me up, as usual, but it's a lot earlier than usual. I take her down to the kitchen and put Dani in the highchair there. May's there, with a cup of tea. I grab out milk and a bowl. I go to look at the cereals. Raisin bran, special k, extra fibre? Who eats this shit? May notices I'm looking for cereal, because she digs deep into one of the cupboards and pulls out lucky charms.

 

"Daisy's stash. Don't tell her I know about it" Remind me not to hide food here, May will find it. 

 

"Thanks May"

 

I put the cereal in the bowl and go to pour the milk. The moment I open the bottle, I get that familiar sickly feeling crawling up my throat. I dash off to the bathroom. When I get back, May's feeding Dani the cereal. Jemma is also there, trying to help may feed Dani. Shes trying to distract Dani and Mays trying to get the cereal out of the bowl and into Dani. As I walk in, May gives me a raised eyebrow. I'm just gonna ignore it. I dont have the energy to try and deflect her right now. Jemma also gives me a wondering look.

 

"It's fine, It's probably just nerves" Its not enough to convince May, but it seems to be enough to convince Jemma. 

 

"I can give you something for that if you want bobbi" Jemma smiles

 

"It's fine. Once we figure out who got into the apartment I'll be fine"

 

May is still looking at me. I think she has her suspicions.May knows that I won't let some simple nerves get to me. She hands me the bowl of cereal, and I finish feeding Dani. 

 

\---

 

Daisy, Simmons and Fitz come with me to help me figure out how they got into the apartment. Fitz has got the drones scanning my apartment for any sign of entry. It seems that last night, the person came again, and they trashed the house. It's like they were looking for something. Or maybe they got mad when I wasn't there? I have no idea. There are too many theories on motives that I can't tell which one is most likely. 

 

I'm interrupted from my thoughts by Hunter. 

 

"Bob! Where have you been? I couldn't get a hold of you on your phone."

 

Simmons turns to look, and seems surprised, but quickly goes back to what she was doing. Shes definitely wondering where and when Hunter came back. 

 

"It's in the trash can over there" I point to the kitchen. 

 

"Why's it in the trash? Why's your apartment all messed up?"

 

"Someone broke into the apartment." He opens his mouth to ask something. “Don't worry, I'm fine, Dani's fine, but we have no idea who got in or how they got in"

 

"Bloody hell Bobbi"

 

Hunter stays while we finish investigating the apartment. Well, he hovers over our shoulders until we finish. We can't find much, no fingerprints or DNA samples, but we now have something to add to the character profile. Trashes people's houses. 

 

Hunter even follows as we go back to the base, and he pretty much trails me around the base. Hes like my shadow, but he's not quiet. It's good though, because he's holding Dani and my arms were getting tired. As soon as we are out of earshot he starts talking even more.

 

"Is everything okay with the-" he gestures to my midsection.

 

"I didn't get into a fight, I just saw the picture on the mirror, and left the apartment. I'm not going to take any chances with Dani" As soon as I say her name, Dani immediately gets fidgety until I pick her up. I'm slightly annoyed at Hunter for thinking I'd do something so stupid, but he seems genuine so it's only slightly. Maybe a bit more than slightly. 

 

I go back to the lists on the table in the dining room. Lance is sitting with Dani, playing with her. I gave Ava the day off, Lance seemed to really want to play with her. I think he just wants to be around her, hoping that he can protect her. I can see he's worried. I am too.

 

I've narrowed the list down to 2 names. George Vaughn and Leah Gray. Daisy's put one of her codes out to try and find either person. The moment either George or Leah pass any camera we will know where they are. As much as I want to keep working on this and find who did this right now, I can't do anything. It's so irritating. I just want Dani to be safe. 

 

I kind of drift off into my thoughts for a while, until Daisy's code finds a hit on George. It's in new Jersey. Hmm not too far from here, this might be our guy.

 

I text Daisy that her code worked, and go and get changed into my tac suit. It's a lot tighter than it used to be. I can only see a really small bump, so I've either not lost the weight from Dani, or it's this baby. 

 

Either way, I head up to the briefing room, Daisy texted me to tell me that Coulson's about to start briefing.

 

"Now, it's important that we either take this guy out or into our custody. He has endangered the lives of one of our agents and little Danielle. " Coulson's taken his 'grandpa' role really seriously. He just adores Dani. He even reads her a Captain America story before her afternoon nap. "the team going will be Daisy, Mack and I. May will be our pilot. The rest of you are dismissed."

 

I held back after everyone had left. Well May was there, but she's always near Coulson.  
"Sir, why am I not going on this op?"

 

"Morse, you're too close to this operation. Also you have a daughter that you should be here for. I know that Hunters here but just a few weeks ago you said he was out of the picture. May also told me that you weren't well this morning. I'm not budging on this Agent Morse" He uses that ‘Im the director of shield’ commanding voice. 

 

Damn. Three good reasons why I can't go. Can't argue with the Cavalry right there. Her arguing skills are amazing. 

 

"Sorry sir, I'll just go"

 

"Bobbi, wait." May called. Oh shit. Coulson quietly filters out. 

 

"This morning the smell of milk made you sick. You wanna tell me what's going on?"

 

I pause while I think of a good excuse. 

 

"I do have my own conclusions Bobbi, so if you don't want to tell me.." I know shes thinking the exact thing I am, and I know she knows. 

 

"Fine, I'm pregnant again"

 

May doesn't reply. Have I shocked her that much? I guess she's shocked I could be this irresponsible again. 

 

"I trust you have your reasons for not telling Coulson. But, even though you knew this you still wanted to go on a mission?"

 

"He threatened my daughter may."

 

"And how would said daughter reacted when her mother didn't come home?" I didn't really think of that. I could be killed on any operation. Do I really want to go back into the field? "And if you had of lost the baby?" I know it sounds like she's telling me off, but we used to be close before bahrain. Shes mothering me, just like she used to when she was my S.O. ‘Morse dont drink scotch and then challenge me to a “beat down”’ ‘Morse you can’t trick the new recruits into thinking we have frats’ When she's said her piece, she gives me a hug and heads off to fly the jet. She's worried about me. I’m a grown woman, why are so many people worried about me? 

 

I stay back and watch Fitz run backend. Hes carefully surveying the streets, telling the team which streets to take. 

 

"Uh Bobbi? Would'ya' mind not hovering?"

 

I'm pretty much on top of the poor kid. I take a step back. 

 

"Oh, sorry Fitz"

 

I listen into comms while the mission goes on. Coulson and the others spend 2 hours combing through the suburb where the hit was, but we can't find George. Its possible that we got ourselves into something larger than one man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of a filler for what happens next. After this chapter is when I start to jump time a little bit, just to step up the sped of the story, so sorry if it gets a bit confusing. As always, tell me what you think! I love to hear what people think of my stories, whether its good or bad. 
> 
>  
> 
> More of those thoughts: 
> 
> 1\. The use of Hunter/ Lance- I feel like this is based on what Bobbis feeling towards him. If hes annoying her or has upset her, he gets the cold Hunter. but, when she wants to be more affectionate, he gets called Lance
> 
> 2\. Sarcasm- I know from the comics that mockingbird is usually very sarcastic, but I feel like Adriannes interpretation of the character is less sarcastic. So instead I've used sarcasm as like a defense for Bobbi, or like a way to deflect emotions. 
> 
> 3\. Burgers- I feel like Mack can make a really good barbeque, and he should invite me to his next one.


	7. Chapter 7

The girls are going shopping today. I'm taking Daisy, Jemma, and May out. Really I just needed to get some winter gear for Dani, but they wanted to tag along. Halloween is also just around the corner, so maybe I'll be able to find her a costume too! Last year she was too small to go trick or treating but it didn't stop me from dressing her up as an adorable little pumpkin.

 

"What do you think of this?" Jemma holds up a star wars shirt. Dani already has like 5 star wars shirts, but it can't hurt to have another right? 

 

"That is so adorable!" Daisy says

 

Dani, who's sitting in the front of the shopping cart grabs the shirt out of Jemma's hands. She's half filled the trolley with random clothes, and I'm not sure if it's because she likes them, or because she just wants us to stop talking.

 

I hold up a pair of brown boots.

 

"What about these babybird?"

 

"Pretty" and she grabs them and hurls them behind her into the trolley. I think that means she likes the clothes in the trolley?

 

I pick out a cute pink snow suit for Dani, and she looks like a puffed up marshmallow in it. I also pick out some cute animal pyjamas, and a bunch of winter coats. Nearly done. I got so caught up in what I needed to get, that I didn't notice all the girls had gone. I browse the aisles, searching for them. I find them in the Halloween costume aisle. May's holding up a little tinker bell costume, and the other two are gushing over it. It's actually so cute. 

 

"That's where you guys went"

 

"Look at how cute this is! You have to get her this costume!"   
Simmons was practically begging me. 

 

"Okay” 

 

“We should all coordinate, Danielle loves disney” Daisy added. 

We all go off and find our costumes. Daisy was not going to take no for an answer. May goes for Mulan, Simmons decides on Belle, Daisy decides on princess jasmine. Dani pretty much decides for me when she sees a Cinderella dress. We go pay for our items and struggle out of the store to the car. May's driving us back to base. 

 

"Can we stop at McDonalds pleeease" Daisy pleads 

 

"No" 

 

"Cmon may, it'll be a quick stop" 

 

"Fine." 

 

Daisy orders 2 cheeseburgers and like a ton of chicken nuggets. I have no idea where she fits all that food. I get a happy meal for dani, and I don't really feel hungry so I don't bother getting anything. While Daisy inhales her food, Jemma lectures her on "How you are pretty much eating chemicals" . I can't imagine the amount of disapproval if I was eating mcdonalds. I've already had a 3 hour lecture when Jemma found out I was pregnant. She only stopped when I said "Jemma, I've done this once already, you know that right?" 

 

\---  
It's halloween tonight! I've got dani all dressed up as tinkerbell, and I've already taken a million and ten photos. She looks so cute! her little dress and wings and she just looks so adorable! I’ve dressed up as Cinderella, but I feel awkward because this dress just makes my bump look bigger. 

 

All the guys decided to go as disney princes to match. Fitz is going as the prince version of the beast, "Because I'm not dressing as a bloody beast Jems". Coulson's trying to be Shang to impress may, and Mack is going as Aladdin. We all have couples costumes it's pretty cute. I'm taking tinker bell as my date so I have a couples costume too. It counts alright. 

 

We're all driving out of the city to where the houses are. It’s a little hard to have Danielle trick or treat around apartments. Dani can walk and talk now, so I'm excited to take her trick or treating. Everyone else decided to tag along as well. Lance is going to meet us out by the houses. 

 

When we get there, Lance is wearing a prince Charming costume. 

 

"Can I be your prince Charming?" He bends onto one knee and kisses my hand

 

"What about my date, tinkerbell?" I tease 

 

He turns away in mock hurt. 

 

"I'm sure tink will be okay without me" 

 

Lances spins around and links with my arms. He puffs out his chest like he's top shit. I have to bite my lip to stifle my laughter. I can hear Daisy behind us, talking about how cute we are. 

 

"But momma, I wan’ be your date" 

 

"You hold my other hand then babybird" 

 

I take her down the path to the first house. I knock on the door for dani. 

 

"Trick or treat" Dani squeals

 

She holds out a little pumpkin bag before the door has even opened. An old woman answers the wooden door. 

 

"Oh, look at how cute you are, all dressed up! can you use your magic on me Tinkerbell" 

 

Dani wildly shakes her head. Shes so excited. 

 

The old lady gives her a handful of candy, and we go to the next house. It's not long before Dani gets a bucketful of candy, and Daisy ends up with one too. I have no idea how or where Daisy got the candy from. That's when we all decide to head back to base. The ride is accompanied by terrible singing, courtesy of Dani, and her enabler, Daisy. 

 

When we get back to base, Lance takes the guys into the other room, and they all come back in with hushed tones and kick us out of the living area. 20 minutes later, Fitz comes up to us, and he announces that we are wanted in the living area. 

 

The furniture has been pushed to the sides, and in the middle stands the 3 boys, with Lance standing in front. They set up snacks and drinks on the counter, careful to label the non alcoholic ones "Safe for the Morse girls consumption". There are white and gold balloons strewn around, and similar color streamers hang from the ceiling. 

 

I stand there, astounded. This is so beautiful. 

 

"I have set up a princess ball for the two most special princesses in my life. And of course all the other princesses in this room, you're special to me too" 

 

He leads me into the center of the room, and music plays. 

 

"This is amazing Lance, thank you" 

 

"Anything for you Bob" 

 

We dance until I get tired, and then Lance dances with Dani. I grab one of the drinks from the safe for consumption side, and just watch them together. Fitz dances with Simmons, May reluctantly dances with coulson. A bunch of agents come in and join us after they hear the music, and at some point someone changes the music to something much more upbeat. Thats when May and Coulson resign themselves. Its not long before Fitzsimmons joins us around the table. Daisy comes to join us after an hour, very drunk and very talkative.   
“Heeeeey fitz! Guess what! Jemma totally likes you” Daisy drunk whispers as if she doesn't know they've been together for like 2 years. 

 

“Well I hope she does, because I sure as hell like her” 

 

Daisy keeps spilling ‘secrets’ that aren't really secrets until she collapses in a drunk heap on the couch. The other agents keep going for a long time, and I leave them to go to bed. I’m not really surprised when I wake up and find the passed out heap of agents, or the fact the living area is trashed. And I quite enjoy when a sugar rushed Dani begs a very hungover Daisy to play games endlessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres the Halloween chapter. Its only nearly a month late. Im going to try and not be late with the next one, the thanksgiving one. Most of my exams are over now, so hopefully I'll be able to write a lot and keep posting because I actually love writing this story. Also, if anyone wants to help me with how thanksgivings are (Ive never had one) please send me a message. 
> 
> Leave a comment even if its as simple as a smiley face, they always brighten my day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thanksgiving chapter! only a day late..

Today is my second checkup with the specialist. I'm reaching 6 months now, and I'm definitely showing. It was funny when I was just starting to show, and Fitz would awkwardly talk around it, whenever he was around me. Eventually, I just had to tell him, the poor guy started stuttering again because of it. 

 

My last checkup was at 4 months, and I still have the sonogram. Lance came along last time too, and I’m pretty sure he still has the sonogram too. That was the day we told Dani that she was going to be a big sister. She was super excited. She comes up to me all the time now, and she will put her hands on my stomach and just talk to the baby. Its pretty cute, but sometimes its real inconvenient. Like, I was making cereal, and she walks up to me, says "Stop Momma" and spends like 20 minutes babbling. 

 

I'm really excited for this checkup. This is about the time you can really see the baby, they’re not just a grey blob on the screen. While we wait in the plastic chairs, Lance intertwines his hand with mine and gives it a little squeeze. He can see me tapping my feet with anxiousness, they always have to bloodwork at these things, and that includes needles. I hate needles so much. He's quite good to have around at these checkups, and it's nice to not be alone this time. 

 

"Barbara Morse" 

 

I go into the Doctor's office, Lance trailing behind me. 

 

"So this is your second checkup with us right?" 

 

"yeah" 

 

"Lets start then. I'm going to take some blood first, just to check your hormone levels, and then we will do an ultrasound" 

 

I squeeze my eyes shut, focusing on my breathing. In, out. In, out. 

 

"All done" 

 

Hunter lets go of my hands and the Doctor leads me onto the table. He applies the cold gel, and starts waving around the wand. It's really weird, you can feel the little sounds coming off the wand, like really soft vibrations. A really loud thumping sound surrounds the room. 

 

"That's the heartbeat" 

 

I can't help the smile that forms, from end to end on my face. I look over to Lance, who has the stars in his eyes. On the screen I can see them. My baby. Our baby. 

 

"Would you like to know the gender?" 

 

"Yes please" 

 

"Just give me a second-” The doctor starts moving the wand around “Congratulations, you're having a boy" 

 

"YES! a little me!" Lance yells 

 

"Lance!" I playfully hit his arm 

 

"Am I not allowed to be excited for our little bundle of joy?" 

 

I just sigh. I don't know how I put up with him sometimes. The doctor puts away the ultrasound equipment. He looks at his computer screen, frowning. 

 

"Now, Miss Morse, due to the injuries sustained a few years back, you will have to ease back in what you do. That means no standing for long periods of time, no lifting heavy objects, and no strenuous exercise." 

 

"Yes, of course, thank you Doctor"   
\-----

 

Daisy and Jemma pounce on me the moment I step out of the SUV. 

 

"What it is?" Daisy bounces

 

"what?" 

 

"What daisy means, is what gender is the baby? She just can't get words out in a coherent sentence when she's excited" Simmons corrected. 

 

"Gotta talk to Coulson bob, be back later" Lance slinks off. Ill have to figure out what he's doing later. 

 

"Oh yeah, it's a boy" 

 

"We were totally planning for another you, so there goes all of our plans” Daisy scoffs 

 

They run off talking about "pastel blue. It's gotta be pastel blue" 

 

As I'm entering the base, Dani comes charging at me. 

 

"Momma you're back" She engulfs my legs

 

I lift her up onto my hip. It's getting harder to do that. 

 

"What did you do today?" 

 

"May she taugh’ me tai" She scrunches her face in thought. "Tai something" 

 

"Tai chi?" 

 

"yeah" 

 

"did you have fun with her?" 

 

"yeah, she gave me cookies" 

 

"and did you say thank you to her?" 

 

She scrambles in my arms. As soon as her feet touch the ground, she sprints off. I just walk after her, she knows the base well enough now to not get lost. I just catch the tail end of the conversation. 

 

"Well, you'll have to ask your mom if you can join me again" 

 

I pop my head in the door. 

 

"Thanks for looking after her May" 

 

"Anytime Bobbi, was everything okay at the checkup?" 

 

"Everything was fine" I spot Lance passing. That was a quick conversation with Coulson. "Cmon Dani, we gotta go talk to daddy okay?" 

 

"Lance!" 

 

"Bob! whats up?" 

 

"What were you talking to Coulson about?" 

 

"I told him about what the doctor said. I know you think that you're all better and you'll be fine, but between your knee and your lung, I think it's best if you take it easy. And I know you wouldn't do that willingly, so I told the big boss. Coulson agreed too actually" 

 

\------

 

Today is thanksgiving. We're all going to the avengers tower for it. Apparently just after I got disavowed, the avengers found out Phil wasn't really dead. Every year since then, Tony Stark's demanded that he and his team come to the avengers tower for thanksgiving. 

 

It's a formal event and I'm struggling to find a dress that fits me well. 

 

"That one looks great" Daisy reassures me.

 

"I look giant" 

 

"No you don't"

 

"Everyone's going to stare, this is why I hid in my parents house last time I was pregnant"

 

"No one's going to stare. And anyways if they do they definitely aren't going to be staring at your bump in that dress. Your boobs look amazing in it" 

 

I shift around the dress. I look at myself in the mirror. Daisy's right, my rack does look so good in this dress. Now that I've picked my dress, I apply my makeup. Then I go find Dani (who's with coulson, getting a quick lesson on Captain America before she meets the guy) and get her dressed in a cute little dress which color, matches mine. 

 

I grab a diaper bag and fill it with the essentials plus Danis polar bear. I check the time. 2 minutes.

 

"babybird it's time to go" 

 

"up" 

 

I just pick her up. I dont have the time for the arguments right now. I grab the diaper bag and head down to the suvs. The ride down to the tower is short, and i've never realised quite how big it actually is. I'm surprised to find that Tony hasn't turned it into something extravagant, until we actually get to the party.That's when I remember Tony Stark doesn't do anything small. He's turned one of the many floors into a party, and he has like a 30 person table in the middle. He's got caterers going around handing out drinks left right and center. The avengers are here, and their partners, plus Maria Hill, Nick Fury and a couple other people I don't know. Wait, Nick Fury’s alive? 

 

"Bobbi! care to join the avengers yet?" Clint jokes 

 

"You were supposed to be an avenger?" Daisy whispers

 

"Ill join the avengers when you miss a shot" I sarcastically remark back 

 

"Ooh, ouch, you could've just said no" Clint says with mock hurt on his face. 

 

"And who's this little lady" He bends down to Danis height. 

 

"Danielle" Dani replies 

 

Clint extends his arm out "Hi, I'm Clint" Dani gingerly shakes it with both hands. 

 

He jumps back up to my height. 

 

"Nats going to be pissed you didn't name her after Nat" 

 

"Probably"

 

"Hey can I borrow her for a sec? I want to use her against some of the team. Insults coming from a toddler always hurt worse. " 

 

"Sure, but bring her back in one piece Clint, or you know exactly what I'll do to you. And no archery, she's not even 2 yet." 

 

"Were you really supposed to be an avenger?" Jemma asked

 

"yeah, I was even on strike team delta at one point" 

 

"you were!" Jemma fangirls "you've been in everything! You’re amazing!" 

 

While Jemma fangirls, I go and say hi to some of the others. I'm in the middle of a conversation with Natasha when Dani comes up to us. 

 

"Haw'eye is cool! Bla' widow suc's!" Dani blurts out 

 

"Clint" We say in unison. 

 

He pretends to not know what we are talking about. 

 

"Hey kiddo, how about you go back over to clint, and you say 'Hawkeye sucks, black widow is the best' " Nat suggests 

 

Dani stamps her way over and yells "Haw'eye suc's! Bla' widow is best!" 

 

Clint scoops her up and brings her over. 

 

"It took me 20 minutes to teach her that! How did you get her to obey you so quick!" 

 

"She must just like me better than you" Nat snarks and steals Dani out of clints arms 

 

"totally not true right Dani?" 

 

She just stares at him and shakes her head no. Nat laughs at Clint, and smiles evilly. 

 

"Before you two get into a fight over the kid can I take her?" Coulson asks

 

"Can't deny a dead man right?" Clint says dryly. 

 

As they both walk off, I can just make out Coulson saying "You're going to meet captain america Danielle!" I spend the rest of the time casually mingling in between trying not to hover over Dani, until Stark calls us all to the table for the meal. 

 

The food is good, and the table is filled with nice company. The conversation is light, and we all retreat to the couches with our stomachs filled. Everyones getting quite drunk, but Stark insists that they play drinking games. 

 

Mostly everyone joins in, except Fury, Coulson and May. Well, and of course me. They play a drunken game of heads up, where each time they get something right, they have to drink. Around the 3rd round, everyone stumbles over their words too much for anyone to get any right, so they switch to a game of flip cup. 

 

Once it hits about midnight, Coulson decides that we should head back, and we round up our team. It takes a while to round up everyone, drunk Daisy was quite attached to Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually have no clue what actually happens at thanksgiving, so I assume its something similar to this? If I mucked it up please tell me


End file.
